


If They Don't Know yet

by Tator



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't a secret. Some people at this school were just too dense to see what was in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If They Don't Know yet

“Oh my god, Kelsey, did you see Vic at the game last week? I swear after he scored that goal, he waved right at me! God, he is so perfect.” The girl to his left sighed dreamily. He tried to hold in his scoffs, but didn’t manage to tame the eye roll. 

“Kelsey, Cindy, is there something you two would like to share with the class?” The teacher shouted from the front of the room. Both of the girls looked up at him in shock. Apparently, they thought they weren’t going to get caught talking as loud as they were. He did scoff at that. They shook their heads in unison. “Great, then Cindy, you won’t mind switching seats with Kellin.” The blonde looked over at the boy with disgust before groaning and getting up. 

Kellin didn’t mind all that much, the looks of disgust he got from a majority of the school population. He was a new kid, well the newest kid, coming into the middle of junior year. Everyone already had their cliques and their spots in the school, so no one really took much notice to him. Now in senior year, people had deemed him the social outcast from the fact that he was nothing like the rest of the people in San Diego. Not his fault that people from Michigan were pale as fuck. Not to say that was the only thing that split him apart from them, but it was definitely one of the most noticeable. 

Almost half an hour later, he walked out of the class mostly unscathed, only having to endure the pain of being talked around like he was nonexistent, but that happens more often than not anyways. He strolled down the halls casually, making his way to the second class of the day. Of course, he was the first one there because no one from this school would be caught dead in class before the two minute warning rang, let alone be the first one there. 

They trickled in slowly, really, really, slowly. Kellin couldn’t decide if snails or turtles would fill in faster. He then laughed because turtles. He was quite the comedian if he did say so himself, and just because the teacher wasn’t in on the joke didn’t make it any less funny. Alright, so maybe his inside joke wasn’t that funny, but it was eight in the morning and he only had two hours of sleep. 

By the time class had actually started, the chairs around him were still empty. He sighed. Of course they were. They were never on time anyways. 

The teacher started going on about the differences between the military tactics between the First and Second World War when the group finally sauntered their way into the class. She looked up, but didn’t say anything when seeing who it was. The three boys slipped into their seats around him as she continued to drone on. He barely looked up, annoyed with their typical behavior. Jaime and Tony took their seats in front and diagonal from him, immediately creating havoc, as per usual. Jaime cracking jokes about things that really weren’t funny. Tony, the turtle (hence the joke), encouraging him. Vic slid into the seat next to him, the same Vic the girls were gossiping about earlier. 

These three were the schools golden boys, along with Vic’s younger brother Mike. They were the most popular boys in school. Every teacher loved them, and with some added help, they each passed all their classes with normal to good grades. It also helped that they were the best players on the school’s soccer team, the only team that was actually good at their school. Let’s just say, the soccer team got the cheerleaders and the band with the entire student body behind them, while the football team only got the parents in the stands to cheer for them. Not to mention the three were gorgeous in their individual way. 

Jaime had the all-around look. His hair was spiked and dark. He wore his jeans and t-shirts. The only accessory was his loud personality. Tony was in with the more extreme crowd. He started getting covered in tattoos since he was sixteen, and by now there was little of his original skin tone from the neck down. Vic though, dear lord, Vic was an entirely different type. His skin was the perfect type of olive, smile the perfect type of white, hair the perfect type of brown. He was just all together pretty. 

“Hey, what’d we miss?” Vic asked, moving his chair to get closer. 

Kellin rolled his eyes. “Maybe if you weren’t late to class, you would know.” 

“Hey, I have a legit excuse to why we’re late today.” He said in mock disbelief. 

He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes for the third time in five minutes. “And what would that be? A tramped of monkeys in the hall? Oh no wait, that was last week’s.” 

“No, actually, it was elephants today. Quite hard to get around them, and one took quite a liking to Tony. So, we just had to stop and chat for a while.” Vic replied with a smile that made Kellin’s own start to tug at the corners of his mouth. 

“I’m sure it was positively riveting.” He responded, looking away. Of all the things he needs, Vic seeing his amused expression, but of course, he catches it. 

“There’s that beautiful smile.” Vic nearly whispered, running his fingers on the inside of Kellin’s arm down to interlock their hands. 

“Shut up.” Kellin mutters with a blush spreading across his face. They stayed quiet for a majority of the class, only cutting in when asked. Kellin actually paid attention, taking notes and listening to what the teacher said. Vic, well, he seemed more interested playing with their fingers that were dangling in between the two desks. 

“Are we still on for after the game tonight?” Vic asked when class ended. 

Kellin nodded. “As long as you take a shower this time. You smelled last week, and I only love you so much.” He sighed dramatically. 

“Good to know that body odor is the cut off of your love, Kells, really assuring.” He dead panned. 

“Hey,” Kellin interjected. “You’re lucky I even go to your games. I barely understand it half of the time, and don’t even get me started on how I just end up sitting there hearing half of the female population saying how they’re going to try and get in your pants.” 

“Oh, and you don’t try half the time?” Vic smirked. 

“I’m already in them. There is no trying.” Kellin replied even through his blush. 

Vic was going to say something, but was cut off from Jaime screaming for him to hurry up. He sighed. “See you tonight.” And, with a quick kiss on the cheek his was on his way down a different hall. People gave them a few looks, but if they haven’t figured it out by now, there was really no hope. 

The rest of the day they barely saw each other, just like every other school day. Second block was the only class they shared, and they had different lunches. It was hard to get time together during the day. But, it was no surprise that the second he got back from the walk home he already had a text from the Mexican waiting. 

_See you at the game tonight. Try to sit closer to the field. I waved at you last game and some chick waved back thinking it was for her. Xx_

_Not my fault the ladies love you. Xx_

All he got back was a :P face, and he didn’t bother to respond to it. He had to focus on getting his homework done if he was going to convince his mom to let him go tonight. He was pretty sure the only reason she does let him go every week was because of his puppy face and the fact that she absolutely adored Vic, and he would hope she did with the amount he was over here. 

That was how he ended up in the first bleacher ten minutes before the game was supposed to start. The people were screaming all around him, jumping up and down, and he missed his spot in the back already. He sighed watching the other team warm up. How many high knees can you do before you just want to fall on the ground and die? Because he was so bored that he might just do that. 

The screams got louder as the team ran onto the field, and Kellin thought he should look mildly interested for his friends and such. He stood with his peers and watched as each person ran by; Mike with his special goalie jersey, Tony in number 18, Jaime in number 7, and finally Vic in the back with the number 3. He couldn’t help but smile. 

The game itself was interesting from the front. People talked more. They were louder, and every other second, they were on their feet. It was confusing because half the time they found no reason to scream, at the ref, at the other players, at each other. It was hectic. But, he had to admit that he had a better view of the players, and Vic looked good in his uniform. 

The final score was 3-1. Vic scored once, and assisted the one Jaime scored. Tony and Mike stopped the many attempts on goal from the other team.

The students crowded the field, congratulating the team on another win. Kellin tried to wait them out. He could always get to the boys later. He was going to have to wait until after the team meeting anyways. “You sat in the front.” He heard. He watched as Vic jogged over to him away from the crowd. 

“Someone suggested it.” Kellin replied, leaning against the rail. 

Vic jumped up, so he was invading the other’s space. “Did you enjoy the view?” 

“Always do,” Kellin hummed. “Especially when the super-hot team captain keeps blowing me kisses and waving after each goal.” 

“Have to keep you entertained or else you’ll leave and find someone even better to fill your time.” Vic said leaning closer, if that was possible. 

Kellin rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. “I don’t think that’s possible.” 

“What? Me entertaining you?” Vic asked. 

“No,” Kellin shook his head. “Finding someone better than you.” He sealed his statement with a short kiss which turned into multiple short kisses because Vic refused to pull away just yet. “You know we have an audience.” Kellin mumbled against his skin. 

“Let ‘em watch,” Vic replied. “If they haven’t figured it out after nine months, then we should enlighten them a little.” 

“You just want to kiss me more.” Kellin said. 

Vic smirked. “Always, babe, always.”


End file.
